British Commandos
The British Commandos were special forces units created by the United Kingdom during World War II. Functioning under the Combined Operations Headquarters, the Commandos were created with the purpose of carrying out raids within German-occupied Europe in 1940. Identified by their distinctive green berets, the Commandos would perform 57 raids within Europe between 1940 and 1944, and go on to take part in operations in all theatres of the war. Though they were disbanded following the end of the war, many modern special forces units trace their roots back to the World War II Commandos, including the British Special Air Service and the United States Army Rangers. An unspecified unit of British Commandos appear as a playable faction in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII. Battlefield 1942 ]] The Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion introduces the British Commandos as a new elite Allied faction. The faction has access to more varied and advanced weaponry and vehicles alongside those already used by the British Army. The Commandos fight against the German Elite Forces and Wehrmacht. Maps Kits The British Commandos are issued the same equipment as the British Army alongside some unique weapons, such as the suppressed Sten Submachine Gun and the Bren LMG Assault Rifle. The Engineer kit is equipped with a Shotgun, in significant contrast to the bolt-action rifles generally used by the class, enabling the Commando Engineer to function in close quarters much more effectively than those from other factions. All kits are equipped with Commando Knives which can used as melee weapons or thrown at enemies. All kits wear the Commandos' distinctive green berets. Like the German Elite Forces, the British Commandos will don different outfits depending on the map being played. On urban maps, they wear khaki patterned jackets, and tan trousers similar to those worn by the British Army, while a white and grey camouflage uniform with black gloves is worn on snowy maps. Vehicles The faction's vehicles are predominantly American-made, with the Spitfire and AW-52 being British-made exceptions. Several vehicles, namely the SAS Willy, M4A1 MMC and M8 Greyhound, are used exclusively by the faction, as they appear only on one map, Raid on Agheila. Light Vehicles/APCs *Willys MB (Scout Car) **SAS Willy (Scout Car) *LVTP (APC) *XA42 (Motorcycle) *M3 Half-track (APC) **M4A1 MMC (APC) Tanks/IFVs *M4 Sherman (Light Tank) **T34 Calliope (Light Tank) *M8 Greyhound (Light Tank) Fixed-Wing Aircraft *C-47 Skytrain (Transport Aircraft) *F-85 Goblin (Fighter) *AW-52 (Fighter) *Spitfire (Fighter) Naval Vessels *Commando Raft Emplacements *M2 Browning (MG) *40mm Bofors (AA gun) *AT-25 (AT gun) *Defgun (Coastal Artillery) Battlefield V British Commandos play a minor role in the singleplayer war story Nordlys. In 1943, a contingent of Commandos is sent to attack the German-occupied heavy water plant in Rjukan, Norway, assisted by a technician at the plant Astrid Bjørnstad. The raid is unsuccessful, and while Astrid is captured all other surviving members of the unit as summarily executed. Their corpses are dumped in a mass grave outside the facility, where they can be discovered half-buried by protagonist Solveig Fia Bjørnstad, who is herself mistaken by the facility commander Leutnant Weber as a surviving commando after killing several German soldiers in her attempt to rescue her mother Astrid. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Military Unit Category:British Military Unit